Sink or Trust
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: After the recent events of Enies Lobby, the Straw Hat crew deals with the unpredictable climate of the Grand Line. With the events still fresh in her mind, Robin is forced to confront one of her biggest fears, but she won't be doing it alone if the first mate has anything to say about it. Zorobin nakamaship with hints of romance.


The Grand Line weather had struck again. This newest change left the Straw Hat crew in a miserable daze of heat and impatience. The trio of boys were finding it hard to catch the crew's dinner since even the fish seemed to be unable to function in this new climate and dejectedly sat of the ship's rim waiting for a solution. Their resident swordsman thrashed back and forth trying to find a comfortable position to nap in, but dubbed the task impossible after two hours of unsuccessful attempts. The two girls had taken this as an opportunity to get some sun and were both sporting new bikinis, much to the enjoyment of the perverted duo, but were losing heart as even the simple tasks of reading and tanning were wearing on their nerves.

"Ugh, Sanji when are you making lunch, I'm hungry."

"Were low on supplies so unless you catch something for me to cook we're stuck with yesterday's leftovers."

"Wait, when do we dock at the next island Nami." asked a panicked Luffy.

"It'll be another day or two, maybe three if this wind doesn't pick." huffed Nami.

"Ah, guys we have to get some fish before I miss the next fifteen meals!"

"Thanks for the concern about our food, Captain."

"Don't worry guys, I can still make enough food Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Do you hear that ladies? Your prince is here to fight off this heat with my love for you."

"Ugh, all of you guys, shut up! Some of us are trying to relax you idiots!"

"You yelling isn't helping, witch!"

"Oi, watch what you call Nami, you stupid marimo!"

"You want to go, Swirly-Perv!?"

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

The crew sat in tense silence ready to go to blows until their new mechanic, who had been absent during the angry exchange on deck, arrived carrying his latest invention.

"Ow, are guys ready to hear my SUPER plan to beat this heat wave?" asked the enthusiastic cyborg.

The crew glared at their noisy crew mate waiting for his newest creation to be revealed with a lack of interest and little hope of it solving their current issue.

"Just tell us, Franky."

"Well this masterpiece really requires a more SUPER intro, but since you guys are so cranky I guess I can skip ahead just this once. Get ready for my Icy-Cool Heat Hazer!" Franky unveiled what appeared to be a small metal ball, about the size of a soccer ball, along with a miniature cannon-like device. Upon seeing his friends less than enthusiastic faces he dove into his explanation of the Heat Hazer's functions. " You see this little cannon here can blast out enough air to cool down an entire island's atmosphere, and this baby here is designed to make that lukewarm, watery wasteland cooler than an underground spring."

"So cool! I wanna try it out! Make the water all cold, Franky!"

"Uh Luffy, you can't swim remember." stated a very nervous Usopp. _The last thing we need is our idiot captain going overboard while we're all on edge to begin with ._

"Don't worry Usopp-Bro, I got our devil fruit users covered as well.I whipped up these Super inter-tubes and inflatable arm bands so they're good as long they don't stay in for to long."

"Really Franky? Your the best!" cried the happy doctor. "Now Luffy, Robin and me can play with you guys!"

"No problem. It's not like could leave my little bros and sis hanging.

"Alright guys, Captain says were having a WATER PARTY!" cried Luffy as he strapped on his new floaties. "Hurry and put the ball in the water Franky."

"You got it, Captain."

As the crew jumped overboard to dive into the refreshing sea that now surrounded them Zoro noticed that one crew member was still standing in the middle of the deck.

"Hey Robin, aren't you gonna get in the water with everyone?" queried the curious swordsman.

"No. I think I'll just enjoy the cool air on deck for now." Robin made as if to walk back to her lawn chair, but was stopped by a calloused hand grabbing her wrist.

"Why not? Franky made though inter-tube things so you won't sink, plus everyone else is down there waiting.

Robin refused to met the onyx eyes of her concerned friend, opting instead to look at her feet while trying to conjure up a valid reason for her reluctance to leave the deck. Meanwhile, Zoro watched the internal battle Robin was having by the subtle emotions that played across her face. Feeling awkward, Zoro tried to pull Robin closer to the ship's edge hoping she would change her mind by seeing their other anchor friends safely playing. "Come on Robin, it'll be fine." The first mate was surprised to see the normally calm historian tense up and jerk away from his grip.

"No." snapped Robin trying to make her distress less noticeable. Seeing her violent reaction Zoro thought he had figured out his nakama's reasoning.

"You're scared, aren't you Robin?"

The archaeologist wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight off the past demons that haunted her. "Since I was eight." spoke the crestfallen woman as a way of explanation.

"What?"

"Ever since I was eight I've been afraid of the water. Being hunted by the World Government and having no one to trust I knew that if I ever fell in that I would die. Who would try to save to the "Demon of Ohara" anyway."

Upon hearing her explanation Zoro moved his hand from her wrist and gently cupped her cheek so he could look into her eyes. "I would. Everyone else on this ship would as well, even those numb-skulls who can't swim." stated Zoro firmly.

Robin met his confident gaze and felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"Robin you're not alone anymore. We're here for you and were not going anywhere so you don't have to be afraid. It'd kind of be a waste if you were anyway since we just rescued you from those CP9 jerks." Robin stared at her normally indifferent crew mate and saw a gentle smile resting on his face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be, we all have fears that we have to overcome, sometimes we need a little help is all." The swordsman knew this all too well. He had watched the woman he had incomprehensible feelings for taken away and forced to relive her worst nightmare all for his and the rest of the Straw Hats' sake. Back then he couldn't prevent her pain, but now that she was safe and at home on the Sunny he wouldn't let her fight any more battles on her own. Steeling his nerves, the "Demon Hunter" scooped up his shocked, teary-eyed nakama into his arms and started towards the ship's edge.

"Mr. Swordsman wha-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but what ar-"

" Do you trust me?"

Robin was about to protest further, but seeing the determined look on the swordsman's face and feeling his strong arms cradle her body made her feel safe. She wanted to stay like this, with Zoro's arms protecting her, fighting off the shadows that had followed her all her life. "Yes."

"Then hold on tight to me." Obeying his orders, Robin wrapped her arms around Zoro's muscular neck and pressed her face into the bare skin of his shoulder. With Robin secure in his arms Zoro took the last steps off the ship and into the sea below.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?"


End file.
